Skirvar Thaurissan
Skirvar Thaurissan was the Thane of the Dark Iron Clan. History Skirvar was a Dark Iron Sorceror, and leader of the Dark Irons. When Highthane Relgast Anvilmar of Ironforge had fallen grievously ill, Thaurissan became regent. He decided it was his duty to seek a cure for the Highthane. As Thaurissan was a learned scholar, he had discovered a great deal about the Amani, including how to speak Zandali, a language all trolls understood. Having heard of incredibly powerful medicines which the witch doctors of Zul'Aman could brew, Skirvar Thaurissan decided to travel there to locate some for the Highthane. He took Jaril Bronzebeard and Urel Wildhammer with him. The trolls were not receptive to him, however, and the dwarves were split up. Jaril wandered into Quel'Thalas, where the Benefactors found him. Urel and Skirvar were found by trolls, but were eventually released by Ba'jal who did not want them meddling in their affairs. Urel and Skirvar were taken in by the Benefactors and were reunited with Jaril. They then agreed to help open a portal to Dalaran, where they made an alliance with Dictator Javali. They accompanied him to Fenris Isle and its summit, but Skirvar soon learned that Javali was not the man he appeared. Skirvar hoped to find a cure for the Highthane through the Lightists and turned on Javali during the summit. Jaril Bronzebeard was killed, infuriating Skirvar as he had to choose between saving Jaril and Urel. In his rage, Skirvar killed Reginald Redpath, but Javali escaped. Skirvar and Urel were then taken by the Lightists to Lordaeron City, where they hoped to use the Esarim to cure the Highthane. The Companions were formed at Caer Darrow when Relgast Anvilmar was found, and they set out for Ironforge to ensure the Highthane was cured and the pagans would not get a foothold there. However, in his absence, Voutgar Blackhammer had declared himself as Thane of the Dark Irons. Back in Ironforge, Skirvar Thaurissan also found that the Highthane had died and Bolverk Bronzebeard was being nominated for the position of Highthane. Yet with Relgast's return, the situation was resolved. En route to Relgast's coronation, Urel Wildhammer was killed by assassins. At the coronation, Skirvar and Cerzimon killed Voutgar Blackhammer. Skirvar then decided to remain with the Companions, and set off towards Port Baradin, where agents from Ravenholdt were encountered. The agents from Ravenholdt were searching for Cerzimon, as Cerzimon had ties to the Perfectibilists. Ravenholdt's agents wanted to take Cerzimon to Shorel'Thalas, where the Perfectibilists had gathered. First, however, Skirvar wanted to stop at Seashire to order the dwarven expedition home which had been sent by Blackhammer. There, it was revealed that Yarin Angerforge had poisoned the Highthane. Yarin was killed and the dwarves ordered home. The Companions rescued Alford Menethil and Thomassy at Snowfold, and then set sail for Fenris Isle. On the way to Fenris, Hareveim attacked and Robere de Changee was kidnapped. Once Fenris Isle was secured, the Companions agreed to rescue Robere with the help of Myrokos Silentform and Lethon. Once in Dalaran, the Companions snuck into the dungeons and sewers, searching for Robere. A magical illusion took root, confusing the Companions and separating them. Due to his magic, Skirvar was able to break through the illusion. He located the source of the illusion, a magical crystal defended by Zinizar. Zinizar revealed to Skirvar that his dwarves had not arrived home and had been imprisoned. In his fury, Skirvar destroyed the crystal, but the resulting explosion killed him. His sacrifice had, however, broken the illusion, freeing the other Companions. Category:Characters Category:Dwarves Category:Deceased (at current point in game)